


What is Love?

by taei1s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taei1s/pseuds/taei1s
Summary: Plot: Lee Minhyung, a prisoner (?) during the Wong dynasty, becomes the political advisor of the future king, Wong Yukhei. However, Yukhei starts to asks Minhyung questions aside from politics such as astrology, life, — love; and Minhyung doesn’t know all the answers to his questions.





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first multi-chaptered fic and it’s for one of my favorite ships, Markhei. Yes, the title is from Twice’s ‘What is Love?’. The timeline of this story isn’t based on history, I just winged it (lol). I hope you guys enjoy this fic!

“Minhyung, _what is love?_ ”

 

He had to let out a chuckle. Yukhei, the oldest among the Wong siblings, future king of China, always had the silliest questions. Minhyung’s job was only to be his political advisor, to guide him in his future reign, which was the job given to him in exchange of his life and the life of his brother, Jeno. Yet, he here he is, finding an appropriate answer to his question.

 

“Love is an intense feeling of deep affection, Your Majesty.”

 

“That is such a blanket definition, Minhyung-ah. Give me your own definition of love. — And, how many times have I told you to stop calling me ‘Your Majesty’ and start calling me Yukhei. We are friends after all.” He smiles at him, warm and genuine.

 

And the only thing that Minhyung can do is look away.

 

He goes back in reading his scrolls. He thinks about an answer to the king. ‘What is love?’, he thinks to himself. There are different kinds of love, — his love for Jeno, his love for knowledge, his love for his life, what more?

 

‘Well, I believe love is my fondness for my brother, Jeno. It can also be my passion for intelligence or wisdom. Or, the sacrifice I had made to save mine and my brother’s head. —“ He stops himself from speaking another word.

 

Minhyung, you idiot.

 

“Oh.” It falls flat in Yukhei’s tongue.

 

“Forgive me, Your Majesty. That’s not what —“

 

“No, Minhyung, I’m sorry. I apologize for what happened. I’m sorry that you and your brother. Especially to your family —“

 

“Yukhei.” He calls out his name, delicately, gently. He dares to look him in the eyes this time and he sees it, Yukhei’s sincerity. It has always been in his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He, Wong Yukhei, the merciful prince, as the people would call him. The oldest among the three brothers: Yukhei, Renjun, and Chenle — from the day of his birth, he already holds the crown. From a young age, he was exposed to the responsibility of his position. His father provided him the best scholars in the country to hone him to become the most intelligent king that he can be. His mother asked the wisest elders to teach him the erudition that will make him the wisest king, even wiser than his father. However, Yukhei doesn’t only want to be king, he also wants to be soldier so he can protect his people.

 

And that’s how he met Minhyung.

 

At the age of 18, Yukhei joined his father and their troops to conquer land, to obtain power for their kingdom. They found themselves in an island near Korea they called Jeju. The expansion wasn’t supposed to be violent. If only the people of Jeju heard them out first. However, when they start to raise their swords, they had no choice to fight back.

 

“Kill the men who don’t surrender.”

 

“General, isn’t that too harsh? All of this is just a —“

 

“Yukhei.” His father cut him off before he can even protest. “The general knows what he’s doing, better than you, better than all of us. Follow his advice. Kill the men who raise their sword at you.”

 

The words his father said were against his morals, yet he only nodded for he knows he cannot defy his king.

 

The men of Jeju were outnumbered by their troops. When they started to slaughter the men who fought against them, almost all of them surrendered. Yukhei saw fear and dread in their eyes, he heard the cries of the women and children — he felt guilt. Is this what his people would exhibit under his reign? Trepidation?

 

“개새끼 !”

 

Perhaps, not all people.

 

He raises his head, hearing the foreign cry from his back. He turns his head to the origin of the cry and he sees a boy, the same age as his second brother, Renjun. He was holding a sword, dirt on his clothes, an angry expression in his face. As soon as he locked eyes with him, the boy started to run towards him and he lets out a cracked sob. Yukhei’s first instinct was to raise his sword, yet he can’t seem to veer it. He saw his brother in the boy’s eyes, he cannot strike and yet, —

 

Kill the men who raise their sword at you.

 

As the boy approaches, he positions himself to attack. His plan is to disarm the boy, then to strike —

 

“Jeno! Please, no! — Your Majesty, stop! Please don’t.”

 

He sees a boy where he heard the origin of the broken Mandarin; perhaps he was just the same age as him. His eyes red from crying, his hands raised as a sign of surrender as he kneeled in front of him.

 

“Y-your Majesty,” He bows before him, “Please spare my brother.” He speaks fluently in his language, full of anguish. “He isn’t in his right mind. He just saw my father … just, please. Spare him; take me instead of my brother. I- I will give everything I have, just please do not kill him. I beg of you.”

He sobs.

And it tugs Yukhei’s sympathy.

 

He saw the love of a brother.

That he will spare.

 

“Stop crying.” He sits in front of the crying boy. “What’s your name?”

 

The boy wipes his tears before answering. ‘M-Minhyung, Your Majesty.”

 

“And the boy before you is your brother?”

 

“Y-yes. My younger brother.”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Jeno.”

 

“How did you know my language?”

 

“I’m a scholar of languages. Your language is just one of the languages I know of.”

 

“A scholar? You must be smart, yes?”

 

“I am just curious about a lot of things, Your Majesty.”

 

“Perhaps, you can be curious with me?”

 

This time, Minhyung looks up to him. A gasp escaping his lips. “A-anything you want, Your Majesty. As long as it spares —“

 

“Be one of my advisors and I will not only spare your brother’s life but also provide the both of you home in my kingdom. Your brother has potential … perhaps he can be a soldier too. What do you say?”

 

Minhyung was left in awe, his mind was in trance. How could a man who has blood on his hands be so merciful? That, he doesn’t have an answer, but to the prince’s question, he has an answer.

 

“I accept the offer, Your Majesty. Thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You saved our lives. You gave us a home, you gave us food to eat — you gave me and Jeno a purpose.” He walks towards his king, filling the empty space beside him. He caresses his hand every so lightly, thankful that Yukhei lets him. “Please do not apologize. The last year has been great, not only for me, but also for Jeno. You saved us, remember that.”

 

“You do love your brother, don’t you?” Yukhei places his hand over Minhyung’s, it was warm.

 

“Yes, I do. The same love as yours to your brothers.”

 

“You always do everything for your brother. It’s as if its your only purpose.”

 

Minhyung smiles, the concern in Yukhei’s voice is unnecessary and he finds it amusing. “I don’t see the problem with that purpose. And with the responsibility you’ve given me, I have now two purposes; a brother and the advisor of the future king of China. I just hope I am doing a good job.”

 

“Yes, you are. I have learned so much from you. You gave me so much wisdom. Who knew how many bad decisions I would’ve made without you?”

 

They both laugh.

 

For Minhyung, it was a silly joke. He knew how smart and wise Yukhei is. Yes, he may be playful and loud at times, but he is responsible and smart, he truly is a king in the making.

 

For Yukhei, it was the truth. Everybody thinks he was ready for the throne. The truth is, he isn’t. He is scared, he wasn’t ready for the responsibility. He was still a boy. And how can a boy be king? The gods know how many times he have cried, out of the heaviness in his heart. They are the only ones who know how much the burden is starting to ruin him.

 

Until he met Minhyung.

 

When he says Minhyung made his life lighter, it is the absolute truth.

 

“Sleep now, Your Majesty. You have a long day tomorrow. The prince of Japan will visit the kingdom.” Minhyung stands up and Yukhei frowns not only because of his reminder, but also because the space that he left is empty once again.

 

“Minhyung-ah, don’t remind me.” He lays down on his bed, dramatically. “I don’t want to think about the stress tomorrow and the next four days. I am still doubting my Japanese.”

 

“I’ll be by your side. I will save you from your impending doom.”

 

They both laugh once again.

 

“Good night, Your Majesty.”

 

“Good night, Minhyung.”

 

Yukhei takes one last look at Minhyung as he walks towards the door. They smile at each other. It is the last thing that Yukhei sees before he sleeps.

 

He had a good night sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyung wakes up an hour earlier than Yukhei. It has always been the lifestyle he has been following ever since he became his advisor. Even before the sun would rise, he is already ready for the day. And once the sun would bid it’s greeting, he is knocking on his king’s door.

 

Today isn’t different.

 

He enters Yukhei’s room, quiet as a mouse. The prince is sprawled on his bed, pillows everywhere, his blanket down on the floor. His hair disheveled, his mouth is slightly open, —

 

He looks peaceful, beautiful even.

 

As much as Minhyung doesn’t want to ruin this sight, his king has responsibilities.

 

“Your Majesty?” He taps Yukhei’s shoulder. “Wake up, Your Majesty. The prince of Japan and his people would be here in two hours, you have to get ready.”

 

All he got was a grunt as a response.

 

Typical.

 

“If you don’t wake up, your mother would nag at you.”

 

Another grunt.

 

“I’ll call Renjun, Chenle and Jeno to wake you up.”

 

With that, Yukhei wakes up, almost jumping out of the bed. Confused, dazed, stunned — the sight makes Minhyung giggle. Yukhei laughs at his current state. This is how their morning typically goes.

 

“What’s the name of prince again?” Yukhei’s voice is deep and groggy, still disoriented.

 

“Prince Yuta Nakamoto.”

 

“Sounds intimidating.”

 

“Prince Wong Yukhei is intimidated? That’s a first.”

 

Yukhei shakes his head. If he only knew. “I can’t wait to meet him. Hopefully, he’ll understand my Japanese.”

 

“I will by your side, Your Majesty. The both of us know who’s better in Japanese.”

 

“What would I do without you?”

 

Minhyung only smiles. Yukhei never misses an opportunity to say the said statement. He never responded for he never know how to answer.

 

He averts the question, as always.

 

“I will be waiting for you in the commons, Your Majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> We’ll get to know the story of Minhyung (& Jeno) in the second chapter. And, yes! (Prince) Yuta will be in this story. I’m thinking of adding more characters, but for now, I’m only focusing on Mark and Lucas. 
> 
> Tell me your comments about ‘What is Love?’!


End file.
